


Birthday Morning

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Good? That was fucking amazing!"





	Birthday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Any, any/any, birthday sex

Alec moaned, his fingers curling in Magnus' hair as the warlock bobbed his head up and down. He couldn't help but to thrust his hips up as he felt his release building. Magnus held still, letting the man fuck his mouth, moaning around Alec's cock.

With a shout of Magnus' name, Alec came hard, thrusting once, then twice before relaxing against the sheets, breathing heavily.

He felt kisses pressed along his stomach, then Magnus was pushing the covers off his head and smiling up at the shadowhunter. "Good?"

"Good? That was fucking amazing!" Alec replied, touching his boyfriend's cheek.

Magnus smiled again before trailing more kisses up Alec's chest until pressing a final one on his lips. "Mm, happy birthday, Alexander." He gave him another kiss before settling against the man's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," Alec said, wrapping his arms around Magnus and holding him tight. "I know there's plans today, but all I want to do is stay in bed with you."

Magnus chuckled softly. "I'm sure everyone would understand if we're a few minutes late," He said, tracing Alec's stamina rune.


End file.
